


Fractured Luck

by Etherious01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anthro, Ball Growth, Genderbend Ladybug eventual, Growth, Growth Drive, Human Plagg, Hyper Growth, Hyper Plagg, M/M, Muscle Growth, Steady Chat Growth, Transformation, humanization, hyper cock, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherious01/pseuds/Etherious01
Summary: Chat and Ladybug find they're up to the ultimate task when Hawkmoth himself comes to face them. In order to prevent him from taking his ring, Chat Cataclysms himself, sending a wave of bad luck through the entire area, cracking his miraculous.Although they're trying to get the ring fixed, Chat quickly finds it has way too many side effects, causing changes in himself and Plagg, who finds he's suddenly human (and quite endowed at that, much to his annoyance). Ladybug has her own problems for now as well. Poor Adrien's gonna have a hard time explaining this!





	Fractured Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperFox19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/gifts).



> Growth Drive to help my friend Paperfox19 out! He has a lot of health bills, and needs a new laptop, so every little bit helps! Donate at the Twitter Link Below!:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Etherious01/status/1138538446371282945?s=20

“What’s the matter bug-a-boo? Miss me?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes as her companion continued his futile efforts to flirt with her, the leather-clad hero leaning way too close in her personal space as she crossed her arms in front of him. Of course, her outfit left little to the imagination, her tight ladybug-themed costume conforming to every inch of her body, her magic yo-yo hanging by her waist. Her features were distinct enough, her blue eyes shining behind her red mask while her blue hair was tied into two pigtails behind her with a red ribbon. “Come on Chat, we’re on patrol right now, focus!”

“Aww, but now’s the paw-fect time to chat, no Hawkmoth, no Akuma, just you, and me-ow.” Chat purred, Ladybug groaning at his god awful puns. To any other person, they would probably pounce at the chance for a date with the cat-themed superhero. His leather cat suit conformed tightly to his body, every muscle clearly defined. His belt was wrapped around his waist to form a tail behind him, somehow wagging despite seemingly being a regular belt. His costume’s ears twitched in his wild blonde hair, and his eyes were tinted green from his black domino mask, giving him distinct cat-like eyes. He was easily the most handsome hero in all of Paris, yet his beloved Ladybug seemed immune to his advances.

Ladybug’s heightened senses noted screaming off in the distance, looking as crowds were running off, frightened by something. “Chat, we have to move now!” She ordered, swinging her yo-yo around before launching it. Chat just sighed before grabbing his pole from behind him, before extending it to follow her. Both of them landed, and were promptly shocked by what, or rather, who they found behind the attack this time. It wasn’t an akuma, this time, it was worse.

People had cleared the area around the Eiffel tower, running from a single man in front of it. He was dressed eloquently, wearing black dress pants and a purple dress shirt. His face was covered in a silver mask, and he clutched a black cane in his hand. The truly worrying thing was the butterfly brooch on his lapel, and the white butterflies fluttering around him. Both of them gulped as they knew there was only person this could be: Hawkmoth. “Well, Ladybug and Chat Noir, I believe it’s time we put an end to this.” Hawkmoth smirked as he rested both hands on his cane.

“I believe you’re right.” Ladybug countered, blue eyes narrowing as she started swinging her yo-yo around while Chat brandished his pole, extending into a staff. “This has been going on for too long, for both us and Paris.” All of them tensed up as all of Paris essentially held its breath.

“Indeed, I will have both of your miraculouses.” Hawkmoth said, taking his cane and drawing his sword out of it. Chat and Ladybug both circled around, taking opposite sides to flank him. Hawkmoth’s eyes darted between the both of them, making sure to keep his blind spots covered. He’d have his goal soon enough.

“What’s the matter, Hawkmoth? Chat got your tongue?” Chat quipped as he maneuvered behind Hawkmoth’s non-dominant side, moving his staff to use it as a sword as well. At least his fencing would come in handy for something besides dealing with akumatized fencing instructors.

Hawkmoth tsked, making sure to keep a close eye on the cat-themed hero. He was clever at least, moving to the side he was less skilled with. He twirled his blade around masterfully, switching it to his other hand with the kind of grace only a master of the sword would have. “Once this is over, I will be glad to never hear another one of your awful puns again.” Hawkmoth said, flipping around as he rapidly slashed at Chat.

“Chat! Watch out!” Ladybug shouted, Chat blocking the blade with his pole, Hawkmoth’s strength forcing him to a single knee. Hawkmoth grinned as he forced the sword down, getting awfully close to one of the hero’s cat ears. “Leave him alone!” Ladybug shouted, throwing her yo-yo which wrapped around the villain’s leg and pulled him off-balance to the ground.

“OOF!” He grunted as his footing was pulled out from under him, Chat taking the chance to flip up and smash both of his feet into Hawkmoth’s chest with a smack. Hawkmoth grunted as the wind was knocked right out of him, the impact sending him crashing into the side of the Eiffel Tower, making a decent-sized dent in the metal. “Gh, you’re going to pay for that.” Hawkmoth growled, wiping a bit of blood from his lip as he glared furiously at both of them.

“You have a lot to pay for yourself Hawkmoth, and you’re going to answer for it before the people of Paris.” Ladybug said, crossing her arms as she looked down at him, Hawkmoth getting up slowly as he gripped his chest tightly.

Chat chuckled, looking over his claws. “Nice speech my Lady. Did you rehearse that in the mirror beforehand.” Ladybug just stared at him, obviously not amused as she rested her hand on her hip. “Ehehe, sorry, couldn’t resist.” Chat said, holding his hands up placatingly. Hawkmoth took his chance then, throwing his sword directly at her head. “WATCH OUT!” Chat yelled, throwing his pole to knock the lethal blade out of the way.

“YIKES!” Ladybug shouted as she ducked out of the way, the metal just barely skimming her head, clipping just a few hairs. She didn’t even have time to react however as Hawkmoth darted up. “Hey, let go!!” She grunted as he took her yo-yo’s string, and tied up her legs before throwing it up around over one of the Tower’s bars and pulled hard. “WHOA!” Within a few seconds, Ladybug was yanked high up into the air, dangling as Hawkmoth tied it up. 

“LET HER GO!” Chat roared, swinging wildly at Hawkmoth from behind, only for the butterfly villain to grab him by the arm and smash him right down into the ground with a crunch. Chat didn’t even time to grunt. All he saw was stars, trying to shake his head to clear his spinning vision.

“Now, finally. I have you right where I want you.” Hawkmoth said, pinning Chat to the ground as he stomped his shoe on the hero’s back, and the other on Chat’s hand, the one he wore his Miraculous on. “I’ll be taking your Miraculous now, Chat Noir.” Hawkmoth said, bending down to grab it.

“STOP!” Ladybug shouted, trying her best to untangle her legs from her yo-yo as she saw Hawkmoth reaching towards her partner’s ring. “Come on, please!” She said. If Hawkmoth got Chat’s miraculous, she wouldn’t stand a chance.

Chat glanced up, seeing Hawkmoth grinning triumphantly, moving towards it as if in slow motion. He saw Ladybug trying to free herself, but he wasn’t even sure if he she would in time. He couldn’t let Hawkmoth get a hold of it. There was only one thing he could do. Hawkmoth was too distracted. “You aren’t going to get my Miraculous!” Chat grunted, using his other hand as he concentrated his Cataclysm in his other hand.

Ladybug saw what he was doing, but she had no idea what that was going to do. “Just… a little… more!” She said, loosening the rope just enough to let her feet go free, sending her right into a free fall, hand outstretched . “HAWKMOTH!” She shouted, heading right towards him, hoping to stop the whole situation, but she didn’t have enough time.

“CATACLYSM!” Chat shouted, Ladybug and Hawkmoth’s eyes going wide as Chat slammed the pure bad luck into his ring. Hawkmoth jumped back as soon as he could, trying to get a safe distance away, while Ladybug braced herself. Chat screamed as the bad luck engulfed the ring, a small crack forming in it as a massive wave of pure green, chaos energy was unleashed, enveloping both him and Ladybug.

Hawkmoth covered his face as the shockwave hit him, the entire area covered in bad luck. He gripped his chest, already feeling a bit short of breath. The cat brat slammed his chest harder than he previously thought. He should probably make good his escape for now. “Till now, Ladybug and Chat Noir, your miraculouses will be mine soon.” Hawkmoth clenched his fist, before running off into a nearby alleyway.

Ladybug groaned, her body aching as she slowly got up. She clutched her head with one head. She must have hit it pretty hard. Things were a bit shaky as she got back up. “Chat, where are you?” She said, the entire area covered in smoke, making it hard to see. She kept her guard up, not sure if Hawkmoth was still around. “Chat, are you there?” She asked one more time.

“Ungh….” Ladybug turned, seeing Chat lying on the ground, char marks around him.

“Chat! Are you alright?!” She said, rushing over to her partner. They’d both taken a major beating from Hawkeye, but he seemed to have taken advantage of the dust created by Chat’s maneuver to escape. She felt a bit ill, but she imagined it was due to getting hit by a lot of bad luck. She reached down, trying to help the cat-hero up. “I think we should be fine… but…” She also took the opportunity to whack him on the head. “What were you THINKING?! Using Cataclysm on your MIRACULOUS?!” She yelled at him.

Chat rubbed his head sheepishly. “I couldn’t let him get the miraculous…” he muttered. Ladybug shrugged. He had a point there at least. They got pretty close to losing both of theirs tonight. “Ow…” He said, gripping his arm, while his hand hurt. He looked down at his hand which was partially singed, but worryingly, his ring had a small crack on the surface.

Ladybug saw that too, but she really needed a rest. “We should probably have Master Fu look at that….” Chat could only nod at that. Within a few minutes, Ladybug had retrieved her yo-yo, and restored the area before they went their separate ways, both feeling slightly off.

====x====

Within a few minutes, Chat had returned home to his mansion. Not to make a rich superhero stereotype, but he was actually pretty rich. In his spare time, he was actually Adrien Agreste, heir to the Agreste fashion empire, under his father Gabriel Agreste. He managed to sneak in through his window, like he usually does. Although he nearly had one of his 9 lives scared out of him when his intercom rang, his father’s assistant Nathalie ringing him. “Adrien, your father is going to be out today. He was not feeling well, so he retired early.”

Once he caught his breath, he pushed the intercom as well. That worked out well for him, he was feeling pretty out of it too, probably because he used a cataclysm on him. He looked down, seeing his ring already starting to beep down to the last paw pad. He cleared his voice, making sure to use his regular tone. “Thanks Natalie, I’m not feeling too good myself, so I think I’ll call it early myself.

“Understood, don’t forget you have a modeling exhibit tomorrow however. Please feel better soon.” With that, the intercom went dead.

Chat sighed as he saw his ring’s final paw pad blink, and go dark. Back to being regular Adrien he supposed. That’s what he thought anyway, before his ring started sparking. “WHAT THE-?!” He didn’t have time to finish as another green blast of energy exploded from his ring, sending him flying across the room to his bed, where darkness overtook him.

He didn’t know how long he was like that, before finally stirring. “Ugh, did anyone get the number of that moped that hit me?” He muttered. He turned to the windows, noting that the sunlight was completely done. “Geez, how long was I out…?” He said, rubbing his hair, only to notice something was off. “Wait, what???” He saw his hand was still gloved. He quickly looked down, seeing he was still costumed, even after his ring had timed out? He glanced at his miraculous, the powerful artifact cracked almost all the way through. “Oh, this isn’t good…” He whispered. He was going to be in so much trouble…

“No kidding…” Chat turned as someone grunted beside his bed. Eyes going wide as a person gradually regained consciousness, one hand grabbing the side of his bed as it pulled them into view. He was quite speechless, partly because of their wild black hair, and the two ears sticking out from it. That and the fact they were completely naked, his bed at least preserving some of his modesty for now. But his sharp fangs, those whiskers on the side of his face and forehead, and his green eyes and sclera... 

Chat gasped. “PLAGG?!” He said, hoping he was going insane, only for them to turn at that.

Plagg looked down, catching sight of his now human body, looking behind him to see the tail wagging behind him. He held one hand up, looking at his clawed hands. “Uh… we have a problem kid…”

TBC...


End file.
